warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Agent Mr. Stall
Life before the Warehouse For Mr. Stall his life was simple, as he grew up wanting to run his own business and not have to worry about working under someone's shoe. Then he won the lottery and life got easier for him after he opened a few businesses. Now Mr. Stall is a collector, he likes to get things that interest him, and since he won the lottery he managed to make more time to gather the things he wanted. He used ebay a lot, and traveled cross country (Both Canada and the States) to auction shows and even small garage sales, finding things that perked his interest. Around this time his watch became an artifact and it started to make him think about the stuff he had begun to collect, and noticed that after he had managed to gather a few artifacts, that he seemed to be finding them a little too easily. Before he met Pete and Myka, Mr. Stall had gained a few more artifacts, which led him to taking down a group that used artifacts to their advantage. Warehouse Mr. Stall joined the warehouse because he managed to snag an artifact before Pete and Myka did, which lead them to finding out about his artifacts. After having the duo, Artie and Leena show up and began to ask questions and look around his home at the artifacts, not only did they notice that the downsides of the artifacts were not affecting Mr. Stall, but their aura's did not have an affect on him; instead whenever Mr. Stall's aura seemed to touch an artifact's aura, his dominated the artifact. So to prove he wasn't a threat Mr. Stall took them to a storage locker auction in Florida, by way of his own travel methods, to see how he managed to find some artifacts. Out of the four lockers presented he bought two, and managed to find a soda fountain machine, headphones and a lighter. Despite the others telling him not to use them, Mr. Stall used each artifact, showing their abilities, and for the soda fountain and lighter, their downsides. When he was done he admitted that on a good day he would find "either one to two artifacts," and he "just knew they were in the lockers," despite that he told Leena to not say anything if she had sensed them before hand, as he wanted to prove that he was telling the truth. He also told the group that he only knows if he has found an artifact when he actually touches it as "it makes me feel at ease". Though he did have trouble with the lighter, as it burned him a bit, which it proved his theory that some artifacts will not succumb to his aura as others as other artifacts have done. He even believes that he may have been close a few times to get an artifact, but the artifact managed to keep away. Since then he has been an Agent of the warehouse, and from time to time he leaves to go off on his own, and usually comes back with an artifact or two. He even helps Leena shelf the artifacts that come in, as he just seems to know where they go. Artifacts that he carries with him or uses: *Agent Stall's Stainless Steel Casio Watch *Bag of Holding Messenger Bag *NES Zapper *NES Super Scope *St. George Ring *Hotel Key *9th Parachute Chasseur Regiment Pin *Liss Seltzer Bottle *Door Knob Artifacts Recovered Artifacts he collected on his own: * 2B Pencil *3-D Glasses *9th Parachute Chasseur Regiment Pin * Agent Kipling's Stainless Steel Casio Watch * Alan Seeger's Helmet * Alvin C. York's .45 Colt Automatic Pistol * Amber Cigar Holder * Axe Ring * Bag of Holding Messenger Bag * Black Ribbon from the 2013 London Marathon * Blacksmith Gloves * Box of Twinkies *Brumberger Industrial Slide Projector * Cake Fork *Cake Tester * "Cats" Vinyl Record *Chris Hadfield's Acoustic Guitar *Crown Devon Honey Pot Preserves Jar * DuVall Windshield *Easton-Bell Aluminum Baseball Bat *Fire Hose *Flower Vase *General Electric Can Opener *George R. R. Martin's DOS Computer * Glass Plate * Golden Nugget Ashtray * Halloween Candy Container * High Striker * Hotel Key *James Dean's 1950 Porsche 550 Spyder, aka "Little Bastard" * John C. Koss SP3 Stereophones * Jon Stewart's Tie *Kerry King's B.C. Rich KKV Signature V Guitar *Kerry King's Guitar Pick * Leaf Blower/Vacuum *Lighter * Loaded Six Sided Dice *Liss Seltzer Bottle *Lucky Strike Cigarette Tin * Mattel Blue Race Car Toy *Metal Whistling Top * Michelangelo's Brushes *Minecraft Creeper Wind-Up Toy * Miyata Unicycle *Mohamed Bouazizi Gas Can *Mug * Nathan J. Barnatt's shoes * NES Zapper *NES Super Scope *PS3 Wireless Controller * Perceval Camper Carbon Fiber Knife * Plastic Waste Bin *Rake *Rubik's Cube * Silver Goblet * Sobriety Coin * Soda Fountain Machine * Solac Electric Toaster *St. George Ring * Stan Rogers Wedding Ring * Stormtrooper E-11 Blaster Rifle * Sunrise High Sierra Camp Hat *Theodore Roosevelt's Bullet *The Old Man and the Sea * Tim Horton's Coffee Tray * W. B. Yeats Glasses * Wallace Hartley's Violin *Wine Decanter * Wite-Out Bottle Artifacts he collected with other agents: * 12 Case of Cheetah Energy Drink * 24 Case of Red Bull Energy Drink * 1956 Beaverton Horse Show Trophy * Alfred's Monarch Ice Skates * Babe Ruth's Baseball Glove * Bakelite Dress Clip * Beach Umbrella * Bee Playing Cards *Beethoven's Ear Horn * Briar Pipe Collection *Carlos Arredondo's Hat *Daft Punk Costumes *Flamingo Tin * Glenn Beck's Chalkboard * Goetz Open Feather 0-10 Telephone Token *Gold Bond Bottle Caps * Golden Egg * Infirmary Pin *IPod * Issue One of Action Comics * Issue One of The Fantastic Four * Issue One of The X-men * Issue Fifteen of Amazing Fantasy * Issue Twenty-Seven of Detective Comics * Jumper Cables * Kodak Brownie Hawkeye Camera * Lion Head Ring *Martin Luther King Jr.'s Shoes *Max Sievert Brass Blow Torch *Metal Ram's Head Drawer Handle * Olympus SP 320 Camera *One World Futbol *Plastic Mannequin Arm *Pontiac Firebird Trans Am 1976 * Rawlings Leather Football Helmet *Ray Charles Sunglasses * Rush Limbaugh's Microphone *Salmaan Taseer's Glasses *Salt Shaker *Schaefer Beer Tray *Silver Sugar Tongs *Sir Arthur Aston's Wooden Leg * Sir Tim Berners-Lee NeXT Computer *The Colt used by Clement Vallandigham * The Griffin Memorial Medallion *The "Hand of Faith" * The Original Scroll of On the Road by Jack Kerouac * The St. Lawrence Memorial Medallion * Wet Floor Sign *Whisk * X-Ray Specs *Zamboni (Just to note, Mr. Stall is young, it's just that the photo of him was the only one I could find of a man dressed in a suit. :P) Category:Agents Category:Mr. Stall Category:Characters